Tattered Banners Wiki
The Tattered Banners is a mercenary role-playing guild on Moon Guard with veteran players looking to bolster our ranks with qualified players from any race. However we are not your typical mercanary guild, we focus on uniting the horde through diplomacy though our methods behind closed doors will not always be the 'moral' way of doing things. We hold small scale rp events rather then large scale as we feel it gives everyone a chance to feel included. Quality over quantity. =History= ---- The slaughter of his banner men and those loyal to him opened his eyes far too late. Dalthin Bloodsorrow now stood with little men to his side. Corpse littered the ground as he was pulled to saftey by the few that still held loyalty to him. Everything in that moment changed, his thoughts, his position witin in his own lands. If only he had more to call to his side for this treachery, this..betrayal. After renouncing his title and lands, Dalthin Bloodsorrowed went into hiding but the whispers of political agenda began to reach him. He now understood, this was apart of the weakness within the Horde. He needed a new goal, something to rally behind. He needed to gather those could could share in a vision of a new Horde, one with less treachery and weakness. He needed to unit those that felt the sting of betrayal. And so the Lord of Blood and Blade had fallen from his seat of power...his house shattered..his banners tattered and torn. It was on this day, Tattered Banners was born. ---- Ranks & Divisions Company Leader: Guild master. Council: Guild leaders personal adviors.Officers) Ambassador: Race ambassadors. Champion: High ranking members who have proven their loyalty to the guild leader and his cause. (Often lead their own units.) Warden: Long time members. Veteran: Members to have pushed passed the initiate phase. Initiate: '''Recruits ''Specters' Division:'' Handles more.."delicate" matters swiftly and quietly. ---- =Guild Recruitment info & contacts= =• '''Primary IC / OOC Contacts: '''Dalthin (GM), Keyvara (Officer), Volanaro (Officer)= • '''Joining: '''If you are interested in joining please fill out an application on the guild website and if approved you will be contacted for an IC interview. • '''Guild Activities: The guild partakes in pvp whether it's bg's or arena's, lite pve content through heriocs or lfr, rp-pvp, server events, and the occasional D-20. • Focus: RP, Rp-PVP,bringing in other races to the guild, and Political RP. We are NOT a blood elf guild. • Ideal Recruits: High quality RP and moderate pvp skill/knowledge of their class. Level 50+ and no High elves. • Lore:' '''We care about Lore that being said, we understand that there are characters that bend the rules so to speak. We do ask that those who are going to app to the guild have an understanding of the WoW Lore and do follow it as closely as they can. • '''Player Ages': Most of if not all of our members are adults, things will be said that aren't always appropriate for the younger ears to hear, that being said we do prefer people who are 18+. dakfG8i.jpg|Lord Dalthin Bloodsorrow WoWScrnShot 081513 192139.jpg|Through blood and blade the Tattered Banners shall rise WoWScrnShot_082213_070029.jpg|The Summit Category:Browse